


Coffee And Milk

by KillLaKillMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Maid! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillLaKillMe/pseuds/KillLaKillMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is a maid working for a wealthy faunus named Blake Belladonna. And on this particular morning, her master wants a little bit more than breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee And Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I got the okay from Dashingicecream and Bonpyro on tumblr to make a fic for their Monochrome Maid AU so here it is! My first RWBY fic! :D

The early morning sunlight trickled into the den as Weiss opened up the thousand count curtains. The woman of the house wouldn’t be up for another thirty minutes or so, so she took this time to tidy up everything and get started on breakfast before accomplishing the task of waking her master up. Wiping her hands on her apron, she walked into the kitchen to find Ruby and Yang already taking out ingredients for today’s menu- scrambled eggs, toast with butter, and a fruit salad. Well, mostly Yang; Ruby was propped up against a stool, her head loling in sleep. Yang swerved around the younger girl as she walked around the kitchen.

Weiss sighed. “Yang, your sister is drooling on the counter. Either move her or make her clean it up.” She smacked Ruby’s face repeatedly, making the shorter girl wince out of sleep. When she was sure she was awake, she smiled wryly. “Good. Now that the slacker’s awake, why don’t you go mop the hall.” She ordered, pointing in the direction of the den.

Ruby groaned. “No....You know there was a dinner party last night! There’s scuff marks everywhere! It’s gonna take me all morning to clean it up!” Ruby had just started the job through Yang. Their mother had died, and since there was no one left to care for her but her older sister, she came to live with her at the mansion. But on one condition: She works part time as a maid. She wasn’t terribly bad at it, Weiss had to admit, but it was clear the girl wasn’t a morning person, and that her usually obnoxious childish spunk didn’t kick in until the late afternoon.

Weiss put her hands on her hips. “Don’t care.” She deadpanned, handing Ruby the mop and an empty bucket that smelled like dirty water. “You know that if Master Blake caught you slacking off there would be hell to pay. For all of us.” She added, sighing inwardly groaning.

Ruby pouted, but took the mob anyway. “Fine. Whatever.” She stomped past the older girl and out of the kitchen, her footsteps fading as she made her way down to the main hall.

Yang snorted. “That was just cruel, Weiss.” She commented, cracking some eggs, then stirring them around a bit before beginning the task of putting the toast in the toaster. She put her own hand on her hip and gave the shorter girl a raised eyebrow.

Weiss opened the fridge and took out an assortment of fruit. Plucking a knife from the knife drawer, she rolled her eyes. “You know as much as I do that we’d both get in trouble if Ruby was caught just sitting around drooling.”

“She’s fourteen.” Yang responded, albeit a little defensively; with a frown. “The kid’s not really familiar with the word responsibility.” She used the spatula in her hand to flip the yellowing eggs over.

“Yeah, and neither are you.” Weiss retorted back, cutting up some watermelon.

The toaster dinged and Yang growled. Not paying attention, she had set the toaster two high. The bread that had came out was anything but desirable. She smirked, turning to the other girl with the blackened pieces of bread in her hands. “Well, now at least you can say her breakfast matches her hair.” She joked, throwing the soiled pieces in the trash.

“I’m glad she hired you for your skills and not your jokes.” Weiss snorted, putting more bead in the toaster and setting it to the right setting this time.

“You sure about that, Scarface?” Yang teased, staring her down.

“Yes, you oversized buffoon.” Weiss challenged, looking up at the taller girl.

The familiar ding of the toaster came once again, and this time the bread that came from it wouldn’t have caused the fire alarms to go off. Weiss put them on a plate with two pieces of butter on top, then poured all the fruit she had cut up into a glass bowl before also putting it on the plate. She then handed it over to Yang, who slid the now done eggs onto it after sprinkling in some salt and pepper.

“Oh,” Yang started, causing Weiss to look up at her. “The Master said she wants her breakfast in bed this morning. And she wants it delivered by you.”

Weiss’s eyebrows shot up. “Me? Why me?” She went over to get the tray she usually gets when she had to carry Blake’s meals upstairs. She placed the plate onto it.

Yang shrugged. “Dunno, she just said she wanted you to bring it to ‘er.”

Nodding, (more to herself than to Yang,) Weiss quickly made Blake’s usual morning cup of coffee before placing it on the tray too and backing out the kitchen. Sighing for the second time that morning, Weiss made her way up to the master bedroom. She knocked, awaiting her master’s permission to come in. When she didn’t hear anything, she assumed Blake was still sleeping and dared to enter the room.

She nearly dropped the try in her hands.

Before her stood her master, in dress pants and and a crisp unbuttoned white dress shirt, showing off her amazing abs. “M-Master. I-I’m sorry, I should have waited to-” Weiss stopped herself, feeling her face starting to heat up. _Holy crap, I knew she was good looking but I didn’t think she was this hot!_

“Well, you’re here now, so there’s really no need to apologize.” Blake answered her with a smile. “Shut the door, please.” She commanded, turning back around to face herself in the mirror. When she heard the door click she turned back to Weiss. “Come here.”

Weiss did as she was told.

Blake took a slick black neck tie off a hanger and binded Weiss’s arms behind her back, restraining her, before sitting on the bed and pulling Weiss in to her lap.

Weiss’s heart bead rapidly in her chest. _What is she doing?!_ She thought, her cheeks turning a bright red. _Oh god, I’m not about to have sex with my boss, am I?!_ Weiss inwardly shook her head. _No! I can’t! Because she’s engaged to that faunus girl Velvet! She can’t-!_ Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Blake’s hot lips against her neck. _It’s too early in the morning for this!_ Her body betrayed her mind, her mouth opening to let out a low groan as Blake’s cat like teeth grazed at her skin.

Blake smirked, biting down on the exposed skin, causing Weiss to gasp. She kissed over the mark she left before going about making another. Weiss helplessly let the faunus claim her, small whimpers and mewls leaving her as the older woman continued to work on her.

Weiss went wide eyed when she felt the other woman unzip her maid outfit. “Wait!” She squeaked, “I-I-mean um, Blake, is this why you wanted me to bring you your breakfast?”

Blake nipped at her ear, causing a chill to run down Weiss’s back. “I was thinking I needed a little milk in my coffee.” The faunus teased, her breath tickling at Weiss’s neck. “Do you dare to defy my request?” Amber eyes met azure. The hungry look in Blake’s eyes made Weiss almost whimper in want and fear. Something about the way Blake looked at her sometimes just made her want to come on command.

“No, Master,” Weiss answered breathlessly, grateful when she felt those same hot lips on her own. She groaned as Blake forcefully pulled her closer, her forcefulness completely turning her on. She wished she could undo the tie that bound her and run her hand against that chiselled chest in front of her.

There was a knock at the door.

Both women jumped, Weiss moaning in disappointment. Blake helped Weiss off of her and helped her stand. Weiss cursed whoever interrupted them as Blake untied her. “Go clean yourself up.” Blake commanded roughly, making Weiss blush and feel like a dirty girl. She quickly fixed herself as best as she could before making a beeline for the door.

“Y-yes, Master.” She murmured, the shock of what happened not yet registering in her brain. She past the tray on the dresser, the food on it long forgotten. She opened the door to see her master’s fiancee, Velvet, staring back at her. “Good morning, Miss Velvet.” She forced out through grit teeth.

Velvet smiled. “Oh, good morning, Weiss." Velvet answered, smiling back wryly. "I hope you kept my fiancee happy for the morning?” She asked with a hand on her hip.

Weiss had to fight the urge to laugh as she walked past the faunus. Oh she kept her happy. She kept her _real_ happy.


End file.
